the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully: Board Race
The Bully: Board Race is a racing game released in November 2016 to Nintendo eShop. It features Harry Smith and his friends skateboarding, snowboarding and surfboarding in various locations across Volcanus. In October 2017, hoverboarding was added to the game. Development The game started life entitled The Bully: Skateboard Race. In May 2015, Tech Den Interactive expanded the project as The Bully: Board Race. Edvard Andersson was going to be a playable character, but was cut from the first version of the character list to avoid leaking spoilers over a fix to his injured leg in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He was initially replaced by Blair Cameron, although he has since been included again; the player must have a save file of the RPG on their console or scan his amiibo to unlock him, otherwise he will be available as DLC. The game was delayed for many months and temporarily went into development hell. Trailer The game's official trailer was revealed in October 2015. The trailer begins with Harry Smith, David Marshall, Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington and Zoe Kennedy skateboarding through Downtown Funton. They weave around random pedestrians and stinky nappy poo-poo babies before reaching a huge downhill section. Harry lets out a huge fart to speed past the others and launch himself off a ramp, soaring over a fountain. Many girls cheer at the sight; Patrick McCrae plays epic tunes on his boombox to accompany the scene. Next, Morten Larsen, Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson are shown snowboarding in Mountainton. They spot Ärnesti Jukanpoika chasing Edvard on foot; Morten notices a rotten fish in the snow, picks it up as he whizzes past and chucks it at Ärnesti, hitting him in the face. Bjørn and Svörfuður turn a corner, causing Ärnesti to get buried in snow. Edvard then joins the three on a snowboard he found. The trailer cuts to Slowbronze where Alan Ross, Pamela Milne and Natalie Skelly are surfing together. Harry and David are watching them from the beach with binoculars they stole from Colham High School. A huge wave arises - Alan and Pamela surf it successfully while Natalie falls off her surfboard, causing the two boys on the beach to burst out laughing. The game's title then appears with a note that it is coming soon. Courses Skateboarding *Genesiscide Skateboard Park (Music: Scud Race - Groovin Daylight) *Downtown Funton *Townhill *Funton & Dundundun Motorway *Auchmore Farm (Music: Deavid Soul - Escape From California) Snowboarding *Mountainton (Music: Muchi Muchi Pork - Stage 5) *Cakeston (Music: Touhou: Ten Desires - Desire Drive) *Taikano *The Qaeda *Homian Tradeton *Caleb McKinnon's Ice Cream Peaks (Music: Turbo OutRun - Shake the Street) Surfboarding *Slowbronze *Tropaiku (Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Beach Bowl Galaxy) *Aimarazel *Emabalsan Hoverboarding *Athena *Diana *Sigmaville *Blair Cameron's Space Station (Music: Gekirindan - Stage 4) Characters Starters *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Mae MacDonald *Morten Larsen *Alan Ross *Jordan Sanderson *Blair Cameron (eShop only) *Louisa McIntyre (eShop only) *Pamela Milne (eShop only) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (eShop only) Unlockables *Caleb McKinnon *Sally Brittan *Michelle Milton *Bjørn Henriksen *James Smith *Jamie Wallace *Mitchell Washington *Patrick McCrae *Dylan Cook *Christine Peel *Natalie Skelly *Zoe Kennedy *Daniel May *Asbjørg Fjelde *Zack Blowers *Jack Jackson *Edvard Andersson (eShop only, player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) TBA DLC (eShop only) *Winston Morrison (crossover character from Pot Noodle Parody Wiki) *Horrid Henty *Lara Croft *Horry Henry *Cute Ralph *Edvard Andersson (for players who don't own The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) Category:Video games Category:Incomplete